


And That Other Thing Too

by BekkaChaos



Series: What could be, What should be. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x07, Gallavich, M/M, Speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of what could/should happen in 4x07 with Mickey and Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Other Thing Too

**Part II**

 

It took all of three beers and fifteen minutes for Mickey to high-tail it outside. He couldn’t take any of it any longer so he left, waiting around the side near the back door and blazing up a cigarette the second he hit the cold night air.

For more than an hour he waited outside, impatience creeping into him from all corners. When Ian finally made it outside he threw his cigarette butt into the melting ice on the floor and walked over to him.

“Thought you said an hour Gallagher, I’m freezing my fucking dick off out here.” He said.

Ian just smirked a little. “Wouldn’t want that.”

Mickey just looked down at his feet as he began walking with Ian at his side.

“So how’d you get here anyway? You boost a car or something?” He asked.

“Nah man, caught the bus.” Mickey said with a quick sniff.

Ian nodded a little. He tried not to think about how much effort he went to in order to get him back home. Instead he thought about Liam in the hospital and what the hell could be going on back in that house on the South Side.

“So you know any more about―”

“I told you Gallagher you gotta ask them about it. I don’t know shit about any of it.”

“Real helpful Mick.” Ian said. “They home?”

“What? Right now? Probably at the hospital. You need to clean yourself anyway, you smell like shit.” Mickey said, stopping to wait at the stop for the bus. “You can crash at mine.” He said coarsely, trying to hide the offer to spend more time with him behind his usual rough demeanour.

“How’d Svetlana feel about that?”

“Fuck her is what I feel about that.” Mickey said.

“Yeah, okay then. I miss Mandy anyway.” Ian said.

Neither of them spoke much more until the bus showed up, and then again until they got back to the Milkovich’s. Mandy practically threw herself into Ian’s arms, poking fun at his eyeliner and ruffling his bright hair before kissing him numerous times on the cheek.

Mickey muttered something about not needing to see all of that and stormed off towards his bedroom.

“I didn't think he would seriously go down there.” Mandy said, leaning against the kitchen counter. “It’s not really his style.”

Ian was back to staring at his feet again. “Didn’t think he’d be asking me back here either.”

“Yeah well, dad broke parole and there’s no way I’m paying his bail for another week at least.” Mandy rolled her eyes and Ian nodded. “If you’re thinking about the Russian then don’t worry, she works pretty late most nights.”

“You mind if I take a shower?”

Mandy smiled. “What do I care?”

Ian gave her a nudge and turned away, heading to the bathroom to freshen up, still covered in sweat and grime from the club. Closing the door behind him, he looked up at himself in a smashed mirror but he could still see the remnants of that life he had been living.

It’s not like it was all terrible being at the club, it wasn’t, at least not to start with. At first it had been a thrill, a way to forget how shitty everything else was. It didn’t take long to lose that sheen though, the thrill gone and just an empty feeling inside him where he used to feel something.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down as he sat on the toilet seat with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked around for the usual stack of magazines, all on the other side of the wash bowl. He sighed and as he turned his eyes down he saw one of the many periodicals on firearms just to the left of his feet.

Ian picked it up and stared at the cover; not really his thing anyway. He shook his head and threw the magazine across the room to lie with the others, the corner of a piece of glossy paper now poking out from between its pages.

His brow furrowed. He stood up, pulling on his pants and staring down at the red hair and forehead in the picture as he leant over to see exactly what it was.

With a shaky inhaled breath and a swallow that seemed to get stuck in his throat he stared down at the slightly worn blood-speckled picture of himself. There were only two people in that house who would have a picture of Ian and if it were Mandy’s she wouldn’t be hiding it in an old magazine in the bathroom.

He hadn’t even noticed that a tear had rolled over his cheek, he didn’t even know how long he’d been standing there. There was only one thing that he knew and that was Mickey missed him, he had come to the club that night for more than just bringing him home to his family.

Mickey _missed_ him.

He shoved the picture back into the magazine and dropped it where he stood, storming out of the bathroom and wrenching the door to Mickey’s room open.

“Eh! What the fuck―?” Mickey said, finishing a huff on his cigarette, already stripped out of his shirt and trying to hide the pained look on his face.

Ian stared him down for a moment, trying to figure out why Mickey couldn’t just say the things that Ian knew he felt, he knew he couldn’t fake that look in his eye. He knew what Mandy meant now.

“Ian?”

There is was again, his name rolling off Mickey’s mouth and he couldn’t hold himself back. Ian took four long strides across the room to get to him, taking his face roughly between his hands and kissing him; hard.

Had it been any other day, had they banged just a few days earlier, had it not been so long since they had seen one another then Mickey probably wouldn’t have kissed him back with so much zeal and enthusiasm.

The force of Ian crashing into him was enough to send both of them hurtling into the wall, knocking down posters and sending something to the floor with a loud smash. Mickey balled up his fists in Ian’s shirt, a mix of trying to pull him in closer and push him away.

A groan escaped his mouth as Ian licked under his lip and grazed his mouth with his teeth. Ian had his eyes closed so tight as that familiar taste overwhelmed him and the feel of Mickey under his hands, under his lips, it was like he never left.

Mickey’s hands were already on his jeans, the belt still unbuckled. Ian dragged him back to his bed and the two of them toppled over, tearing off clothing as they went. Mickey tried to pull back and turn over but Ian held a firm hand to his shoulder.

“No… Like this.” He panted, and Micky’s body was aching so much that he was in no state to argue.

* * *

Mickey took a long drag on his cigarette, lying under the sheet with one leg hanging out and Ian by his side. Ian took a sidelong glance at him, lingering over his features and the way the smoke passed through his lips.

Their eyes caught one another and Mickey looked away. “What you looking at?” He said, less severe than usual.

Yeah, Ian could see something now.

“You love me…” He said softly.

“Fuck you.” Mickey groaned but he didn’t move, he didn’t stop his leg from being pressed up against Ian’s. “You’re the one who keeps bringing it up.”

Ian’s lip turned up in a smile. “So… you saying that I love you?”

Mickey scoffed. “Sounds like.”

Ian’s smile grew wider and he took a shot, a stab in the dark. He reached his hand over and pulled Mickey’s face towards him, stealing a kiss. 

“Hey, hey…” He said, pushing him gently away after a moment of indulgence.

Ian obliged because he could see that even this was more than he could ever have expected before.

“And that other thing too.” Mickey said.

“You trying to say―”

“Yeah, yeah, you want to go again or you all out?” He said, pushing it aside.

“It’ll cost you though.” Ian said, rolling to flush his hips against Mickey’s side.

“What you gonna make me pay for it now?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, like this…” Ian kissed him again, only this time Mickey was dragging him forward, pulling their mouths together harder and closing his eyes to savour the feel of it.

At least for now he could enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yout think.


End file.
